


It's the Heat of the Moment

by little_redriot_hood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_redriot_hood/pseuds/little_redriot_hood
Summary: ᶜᴼᴹᴹᴬᴺᴰ; :ᴰᴱᴸᴱᵀᴱ:ᎪᎡᎬ YᎾᏌ ᏚᏌᎡᎬ YᎾᏌ ᏔᏆᏚᎻ ᎢᎾ ᎠᎾ ᎢᎻᎪᎢ?ᶜᴼᴹᴹᴬᴺᴰ; :ᵞᴱˢ:FᏆᏞᎬ ᎠᎬᏞᎬᎢᎬᎠ.ᶜᴼᴹᴹᴬᴺᴰ; :ᴱˣᴵᵀ:ᎬᎡᎡᎾᎡ. ᏢᏞᎬᎪᏚᎬ ᎬNᎢᎬᎡ ᏚᎬᏟᏌᎡᏆᎢY ᏟᎾᎠᎬ ᎢᎾ ᏟᎾNFᎡᏆᎷ.ᶜᴼᴹᴹᴬᴺᴰ; :ᴼᵛᴱᴿᴿᴵᴰᴱ:ᎬᎡᎡᎾᎡ. YᎾᏌ ᎻᎪᏙᎬ ᏞᎾᏚᎢ ᎪᏟᏟᎬᏚᏚ ᎢᎾ ᎢᎻᏆᏚ FᏆᏞᎬ.ίηɕσʍίηɡ ɾεզմεςϯ.ɕσʍʍαηδ; :σԹεη:ɾεզմεςϯ; :ςαѵε ʍε:





	It's the Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

Gabriel woke up to the sound sound of his phone ringing. He groaned, not in the mood for getting up at this ungodly hour. His phone rang to the familiar tune of Heat of the Moment, his favorite song. Sighing, he grabbed the phone off his nightstand. Swiping across the screen to open the call, he held the phone up to his ear and yawned.

"Agent Shurley speaking." He murmured, sliding out of his warm bed.

"Great, you picked up. I need you at these coordinates. Grab something for the road, because you're gonna have a hell of a long day, Agent. The coordinates are; "39° 55.454' N, and 83° 48.529' W". Got it?" Gabriel groaned again. "What's that, Agent?" Questioned his chief, in a tone that warned Gabriel not to question him.

"Yes, Chief. I'll be there ASAP." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Good." His chief stopped speaking for a second, and he could hear his tone soften. "We should meet with Dad tonight, he's not gonna have it easy... It is that the date of that night." Gabriel shut his eyes tightly, pushing away the memory that was permanently burned into his eyes.

"Yeah. Is eight o'clock okay?" He murmured, opening the cabinets in the kitchen. He didn't realize he had made his way over there, but he might as well grab something.

"Works for me. Luci is already there, he's spending the day with him. I love you, okay?" Gabriel smiled softly.

"I love you too, Mikey. And grab some food, you never eat." He practically could hear his eldest brother's eye roll.

"Whatever, I'll be fine. I'll bring coffee." The phone clicked, signaling that Michael had hung up. Gabriel set the phone on the counter, jumping up and grabbing a bag of lollipops.

"He never said I couldn't eat candy..." Thinking for a bit, he grabbed a bag of assorted chocolates as well. Plus, he knew his brothers adored chocolate. Might as well cheer them up, and he knew Michael probably took this day the hardest out of all of them. No matter how much they all tried to convince him, he blamed himself. It wasn't his fault, but who wouldn't blame themselves from not being able to stop that? It pained them all, and Gabriel needed to get his mind off it. 

Unwrapping a lollipop, he stuck it in his mouth, walking back to his dresser. Taking out a pair of jeans and a simple green shirt, he shed his night clothes, pulling on the jeans. He tugged the shirt over his head, and ran a hand through his hair. He grabbed his FBI jacket, sliding it on. Grabbing a bag that held his keys, random essentials, and food, he slipped his phone in his back pocket. Running out the door, and locking up his apartment, he slowed down, walking outside. 

He looked at his car, noting that there seemed to be something off. Maybe it was just him, but he could've sworn someone moved around the papers on the dashboard. Huh. He shook away the thought. It was impossible to get into the car, he had it specifically made that way. He clicked the small button on his keychain, and the car beeped, unlocking. He opened the door and slid in, putting the keys into the ignition. The car let out a low rumbled, and he backed up, driving out of the parking lot. He could break the speed limit at least a bit, right? Make it there faster. Pressing the gas pedal harder, he zoomed down the road, looking at his watch with a smirk. This was in his area, and while it was about ten minutes away, he could make it in five. Maybe three, if he tried.

He made it in three, and nobody had saw. Great. He slowed down, pulling up to the curb. Ah, parallel parking. One of the many joys of being a human with a drivers license. Bleh. He put the car in reverse, backing up a bit before parking. He opened the door, and it automatically locked as soon as he shut it. Leaving his bag in the trunk of the car, he only stopped to grab a few pieces of candy, hiding them in his coat pocket. He popped a lollipop into his mouth, tossing the wrapper into a trash car near by.

Strolling up to his brother, he tapped Michael's shoulder.

"Hey Chief." He said, grinning at his brother, who looked relieved to see him.

"Finally! And, just as fair warning... Someone was murdered, and it looks like the guy we think killed-" he took a shaky breath. "You know what I mean." He pointed to the crime scene, a house, that had apparently caught fire. Michael began to walk towards it, and Gabriel followed, glancing around at the people being consoled, and holding things like their children and pets.

"So she didn't make it out of the fire. What's so weird about that?" He questioned, focusing back on the crime scene.

"Vic's name was Jessica Moore. Regular college student, had a boyfriend, studying law. However, her boyfriend was almost certain she was cheating. Dude was right, saw some guy leaving her apartment. And not that long after she fesses up, there's a fire, where everyone but her makes it out?" Gabriel hummed in agreement, stopping at the edge of the scene with Michael. Michael tapped an officer's shoulder, holding out his hand. The officer handed a small baggie with a note inside to Michael, giving both of them a apologetic glance.

"Then, of course, there's this." It was a note, singed slightly from the fire. His whiskey colored eyes scanned over it, widening as he read the words.

 

Did you miss me? Aww, you did! I bet you wanna make me pay for all those past crimes. For that certain case, involving someone special. Sorry, but you never will. I get want I want. Always. And if I can't have it, I take it. Anyway, I felt like leaving little note with poor old Jess. How does that old rhyme go? Liar, liar, pants on fire? Cheater, cheater, house on fire. Not as melodic, but true. See you all soon. Especially you.

Bye!

 

Gabriel let it a breath of air, one he hasn't noticed holding.

"It's him, huh?" Michael nodded. He spoke, his voice shaking with anger, hate, and an emotion that surprised Gabriel. Fear. Michael was afraid.

"Yes. The guy who did-" Michael took a breath, calming himself down. "Yeah. And I'm going to find him, and stop all this. Kill him, if I have to!" Michael hissed, the fiery anger returning to his eyes. Gabriel jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Michael tightly.

"Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Take deep breaths, like Miss. Mary used to say." Miss. Mary, or just Mary, was their fathers friend. She would take care of them when they were younger, while their father was gone on trips.

They didn't have proof, but they were pretty sure she was the reason their mother had left. They thought that Castel was her kid, having her more delicate features. He had the same dark brown, almost raven black looking hair, and clear blue eyes. They didn't really remember their mom anyway. They practically raised themselves, taking care of each other. Lucifer was the high school dropout, but he became a mechanic, and made enough money to support them. Michael didn't go to college for a few years, but instead helped to pay the bills, including Balthazar, Gabriel, and Castiel's school tuition with Lucifer. They all got jobs as soon as they could work, and their father- he tried. He had problems, and they understood that, no matter how hard it made it. He would write stories, but they never made enough money for them to go to a big publisher. They made money off that, too. 

They were amazing tales, ones that their father, Chuck, would tell them before they fell asleep. Stories about fighting monsters, with romance and drama twisted in. He would meet forget those stories, as long as he lived. Their father made them promise to always keep telling the stories, never let the heroes be forgotten. The tales were focused main on two best friends, but there were so many people. Jensen, Jared, Misha, Alexander, Matt, Mark, Sebastian, Richard... Those were the main people he liked. The rest were amazing, no doubt. But most of them died, and he tried not to think about death. Jensen and Misha would always be the cutest couple, though.

He leaned up, whispering in Michael's ear.

"Family don't end with blood, okay? Remember what Dad used to say. 'Family don't end with blood, boy!'. That was your favorite quote." Michael laughed sadly, hugging back.

"Thank you." Michael pulled away, running a hand through his hair.

"Now, let's get on this case!" Gabriel said, smiling brightly. He held out some of the chocolates. Michael laughed again, lighter this time. He took them, unwrapping one and popping it in his mouth.

~

As Gabriel walked away from the crime scene with Michael, nobody noticed the tall, handsome stranger with green eyes staring. He looked Gabriel up and down, smirking.

"Haven't seen you in ages, Sugar..." he cooed, watching Gabriel climb into his car with his brother. "It's so good to. I almost forgot how much I missed those eyes, or just watching you. Wonder if you remember me... Sammy, the guy who happened to be just a month or so older than you, two years advanced. Tutoring was fun, wasn't it, Love?" He chuckled darkly. "You were always mine, before I met you, while you knew me, and now, you still are. Always and forever mine. And I won't let you get away this time!"

~

Gabriel pulled up to their father's house, parking the car in the drive way. He looked over at Michael, who was staring silently at the papers they collected for the file. One thing they knew for sure? The dude was smart. Hacked into the cameras, and they couldn't see anything. But, it had been at about 12:00 am that night. That was something.

"Hey. We're here. Grab the food we picked up, it's in the back seat." He said, patting Michael's shoulder before getting out of the car. Michael climbed out as well, holding the food in his arms. How could you go wrong with pizza?

"You knock, my arms are full." Michael murmured quietly, staring at the night sky. Gabriel nodded, walking to the door. He knocked, and it swung open, revealing his brothers, Lucifer and Balthazar. They both hugged him, and pulled Michael as close as they could without crushing the pizza.

"Dad's inside." Balthazar said, pulling away. "He's- holding up pretty well." His accent was thicker, and Gabriel reached out, squeezing his hand. He knew that happened when he was upset. Balthazar had studied in France and never quite lost the accent. It was always soothing when he sang, his soft voice and French accent would put them right to sleep when they had a nightmare.

"I missed you guys." Lucifer said, walking back inside.

"I missed you too, Luci." Gabriel hummed in agreement with Michael, following Lucifer to the dining room. Their father sat at the table, absentmindedly staring out the window. He turned when he heard them enter, smiling, although the smile didn't quite reflect the sadness in his eyes.

"Hey boys." He whispered, standing up. Gabriel walked over, hugging him.

"Hi Dad." He said, smiling at Chuck. "Ready to eat?" Chuck nodded, pointing to the table, making his way over to it and sitting down. Gabriel sat next to him, opening the pizza box that Michael had set on the table.

"How was everyone's day?" Michael questioned, serving up a slice to their dad, and taking one for himself. Gabriel took a bite of his pizza, chewing while he thought.

"Well, interesting." He muttered, looking at the floor for a minute. He looked back up, only to see Chuck in a daze. He grabbed Balthazar's arm, who stood up, running to the bathroom to get their Dad's medication.

"Boys... Where's Cas? Where's your mom?" He said, his worry-filled eyes darting around the room. Lucifer bit his lip.

"They're- busy." He said, reaching out to take their Dad's hand. "Mom is picking up little Cassie from his friend's house, he was helping him study. Remember? Dean Winchester, Gabriel's friend's little brother." Chuck nodded, and Balthazar came running back in, holding a pill bottle. He handed it to Chuck, who took it without questioning. The glazed over look soon faded, and they all went back to dinner, as if nothing had happened.

Later, after dinner, they were all sitting in the living room, on their phones or reading. Chuck sighed sadly, looking up from his laptop.

"I'm so sorry, boys." Chuck whispered, a tear falling down his face.

"We all miss him." Gabriel said comfortingly, tears forming in his eyes as well.

"He didn't deserve it." Balthazar murmured, hugging Gabriel, whom he sat next to.

"Nobody deserves something like that." Michael hissed, glaring at the floor. Lucifer grabbed his hand, squeezing it to try and calm him down.

"Nobody deserves death." He said, closing his eyes, tears running down his face. They were all crying. I mean, nobody wanted to walk in on their baby brother hanging from a ceiling fan. Nobody wants for a cop to tell them that their baby brother was murdered, because they found a note, carved into his chest.

No family deserved that type of pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me.


End file.
